gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Reading
Appearance Reading had pale skin with a small amount of freckles on her arms. Her hair is golden-brown and worn down with pieces braided around her face.She has blue-grey eyes and silver glasses. She usually wears a white blouse with a tie on the neckline with a dusty rose overshirt and a dark rose pleated shirt that reaches just above her knees. Her preferred pair of shoes are rose colored pointed ballet flats. Backstory Rose Dragon was born to Lila and Henry Dragon in the mortal world. From a young age, Rose loved to read and spent every free hour in the library. Her parents nicknamed her “Reading” after her favorite pass time. But when Reading was five her parents were killed in a terrible car crash. She was sent to live with her wealthy Aunt Belladona Dragon. Reading grew up in her Aunt’s mansion and was homeschooled. Her aunt isolated her from the world to protect her, and Reading used books as her only escape from the house. Her Aunt was very distant and always away on trips, so Reading received very little love from her. Reading loved to read stories of romance and true love, imagining that she was the characters and pretended to experience the feeling of love. When Reading was 16, she snuck out of her mansion and met a boy named Jace Svitu in the forest. They shared a love for books and became fast friends. Reading continued to sneak out and meet Jace for months. The friendship started to become something more. But before Reading was ever able to confess her feelings to him, something terrible happened. While Reading was waiting for Jace one night, she was confronted by a haggard old lady. The lady spoke in a weird language that Reading had never heard of. Jace appeared and told her that the lady was a witch. To Reading’s astonishment, the witch recognized Jace as a Demi-god of Forengard. The witch was attempting to curse Reading. Jace offered to take her place, and the witch cursed him instead. Reading ran from the horrid scene and never saw Jace again... or so she thought. At the age of 18, her Aunt’s fortune was discovered as stolen and her Aunt was arrested. Reading’s home was evicted and she was forced to live in harsh conditions in a small apartment. Reading felt betrayed by her aunt and grew to hate her. But after two years of rotting in jail, Reading’s Aunt Belladona died. Reading felt extremely guilty for being so angry with her after she found out the news. But in all, with the death of her aunt, Reading was now alone in the world. The frightening truth of her loneliness broke her heart. She grew ill about a year after her Aunt’s death. On her young deathbed, a deity from above took pity on the sad girl and turned her into a goddess of Love, Friendship, and Knowledge. Reading would later find Jace again and see the full effect of his curse. Personality Reading tries her best to be kind to whoever she meets, but more often than not she bottles up her true feelings to keep up her calm and collected appearance. Her past often plagues her, and sometimes she finds herself lonely without any family alive. Reading loves matchmaking and tries to keep up with the latest shipping. She values her friends and would try to do anything for them. Although she has her dramatic moments, all in all Reading is a genuine friend and nice person. In current RP time, Reading lives in her cottage and is single since Norean (Imagine’s character) is currently MIA. She thinks of Jace as a brother now, all past feelings forgotten. Category:Forumer Category:Work in progress Category:Goddess Category:Female